


L'art de la drague selon Pierre

by Petite_Laitue



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: And everyone else - Freeform, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Flirting Lesson, It's Just A Lesson, M/M, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum / Kasumi | Misty implied, Stop Embarrassing Yourself, Takeshi Is Bad At Flirting, Takeshi | Brock / Satoshi | Ash Ketchum not for real, These kids are so dumb, Traumatised Pikachu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue
Summary: Pierre décide d'apprendre l'art de la drague à Sacha, qui manque étonnamment d'enthousiasme. Il faut dire que son professeur n'est pas très doué...
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum / Takeshi | Brock





	L'art de la drague selon Pierre

**Author's Note:**

> _Cette fic a été écrite il y a environ 10 ans et publiée sur mon LiveJournal. J'ai pensé que la Saint-Valentin était l'occasion idéale pour la reposter._

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sacha contemplait d'un air distrait un vol de canartichos passant au loin lorsqu'une main se posant sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Tournant la tête, il adressa un sourire à Pierre.

« Alors, on est d'humeur songeuse aujourd'hui ?  
\- Ben... On est bientôt arrivés au plateau Indigo et je commence à me demander si je suis vraiment prêt pour la ligue. Peut-être que que j'aurais dû plus m'entrainer ? Peut-être que...  
\- Voyons Sacha, tu n'as pas besoin de mentir. On est entre nous et je sais bien ce que tu ressens.  
\- C'est vrai que tu as dû avoir ce genre d'hésitation aussi.  
\- Tout à fait ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, avec mon aide tu réussiras à séduire Ondine.  
\- Merci, c'est gen... »

Sacha s'interrompit pour fixer son ami d'un regard ahuri.

« HEIN ?!  
\- Tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est de quelques conseils.  
\- Non mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais séduire Ondine ! On...On est juste ami...C'est tout !  
\- Allons Sacha, j'ai bien vu comment tu l'observais quand elle était en bikini »

Le jeune dresseur ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de ravaler difficilement sa salive tandis que ses joues s'empourpraient. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Pierre se lança dans sa leçon.

« Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que les femmes aiment qu'on fasse attention à elles. Par exemple en leur offrant des cadeaux. Mais tu peux aussi leur faire des compliments. Les femmes aiment beaucoup les compliments.  
\- Tout le monde aime les compliments, non ?  
\- Oui mais dans ce cas c'est différent. Par exemple tu peux lui dire : ''A chaque fois que je te vois, mon cœur bat la chamade comme un galopa lancé à toute vitesse''.  
\- Heu...  
\- Ou alors tu peux passer ta main dans ses cheveux, continua Pierre en joignant le geste à la parole, et lui dire : ''Ta chevelure est encore plus soyeuse que la fourrure d'un goupix''. »

Sacha éloigna la main de Pierre de sa tête en esquissant une grimace dubitative.

« C'est débile !  
\- Pas du tout. Ça fonctionne très bien, crois moi.  
\- Sans blague ?  
\- C'est le succès assuré. Oh, une autre phrase avec laquelle tu peux faire un malheur : ''Tu fais partie de la Team Rocket, non ? Parce que tu as subtilisé mon cœur lors de notre première rencontre.'' »

Le jeune dresseur adressa un regard de profonde consternation à son professeur de drague auto-proclamé et décida qu'il ferait mieux de retourner s'entrainer. Essuyant les traces d'herbes sur son jean, il se releva et s'apprêta à s'éloigner. Pierre se redressa à son tour et l'attrapa par le bras.

« Où tu vas ? On n'a pas terminé.  
\- Écoute c'est très sympa de ta part de vouloir me donner un coup de main mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Il n'y a strictement rien entre Ondine et moi. Et même si c'était le cas je crois que je me débrouillerais mieux sans tes idées de...hum...compliments.  
\- Je vois. C'est trop subtil pour toi tout ça.  
\- Ouais, on va dire ça.  
\- Tu préfères peut-être une tactique plus directe ? demanda Pierre avec un clin d'œil équivoque. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son ami et poursuivit ses explications d'une voix susurrante : Dans ce cas, tu peux aller trouver Ondine et tu lui dis qu'il faut que tu lui parles, tu l'enlaces comme je le fais à cet instant et, puisque les gestes sont finalement beaucoup plus éloquent que les mots, tu l'embrasses pour lui avouer tes sentiments. Comme ça. »

Sacha écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en sentant les lèvres de Pierre se poser sur les siennes. Les joues en feu, il resta paralysé par cette étreinte passionnée qui semblait s'éterniser plus que nécessaire tandis que Pierre, tenant son rôle de professeur très à cœur, intensifiait leur baiser tout en faisant courir ses mains le long du corps du jeune dresseur.

« Pika Pi ?! »

Les deux garçons se séparèrent brusquement en entendant le cri du Pokémon. Tournant la tête d'un même mouvement, ils aperçurent Pikachu les dévisageant avec un regard médusé aux pieds d'Ondine qui, ayant lâché son panier plein de fruits sous l'effet de la surprise, les fixait d'un air estomaqué tout en cachant les yeux de Togépi d'une main tremblante.

« Ondine... C'est pas ce que tu crois !  
\- Ah... Mais... Je n'ai rien dit... Vous faites ce que vous voulez. Je... Je crois que j'ai oublié de rapporter de l'eau... Je vais retourner à la fontaine... Tu viens Pikachu ? »

Le pokémon électrique jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son dresseur avant de rejoindre la jeune fille qui s'éloignait à grand pas. Les deux garçons les observèrent disparaître derrière les bosquets avant d'oser échanger un nouveau regard. Pierre haussa les épaules en adressant un sourire confus à Sacha. Le jeune dresseur se laissa retomber dans l'herbe en poussant un soupir accablé.

« Note personnelle à moi-même : ne plus jamais te faire confiance en matière de drague !  
\- T'exagères un peu là.  
\- Non ! Sérieusement Pierre, tu as la poisse avec les filles ! Et c'est contagieux ! »


End file.
